


Your Smile

by nanjatte



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>again, that bright smile..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is for harunomasu , since she is so kind to write awesome sakumiya for me ;____;  
> first time writing JUNBA!!!! I'm not really confident T____T  
> tell me if this is okay, or dame at all XDDD

Today is the first time they gonna perform their new single Endless Game in television all over japan. Even though being an idol for almost 14 years, Matsumoto Jun, the well-known stoic member of Arashi, still feel the nervousness before the show started.

About 12PM all the Arashi member has gathered in their green room, preparing for the rehearsal before their actual performance on 8PM.  
as usual, Ninomiya Kazunari was holding his precious NDS to finish another stage of Mario.  
another daily thing, Sakurai Sho, as a newscaster he must update his knowledge by reading a newspaper every morning.  
nuff said, for their Leader to so concentrate on his smartphone, he probably read some information about “what day is better to fish maguro” he’s still targeting that particular fish this year.  
but, what catch Matsumoto’s eyes is what Aiba Masaki did that morning. He was laying his head lazily on the sofa.  
is he that tired? he thought, even though he just entered the green room, he went out again to go to TV ASAHI cafeteria.

“oi, Masaki..” the youngest member called.  
“un? Jun-chan? what’s up?” Aiba quickly straighten up his posture, so he could talk properly to Matsumoto.  
“here, a cup of coffee, I hope it will make you feel better..” Matsumoto handed the cup, and made a walk to the nearest chair, but a firm hand stopped him.  
“thanks, Jun-chan..” Aiba gave his brightest smile, Matsumoto on the other side suddenly felt his cheeks got warmer, he wondered.

“Arashi-san, your turn for rehearsal..” an AD called them up, all five of them now in work mode.  
Sakurai, since he’s the one closest to the door, walked out first. followed by the infamous gamer in Arashi, Ninomiya. then, the fisherman, some of Arashi fans started to call him that, Ohno walked behind Ninomiya. But, Matsumoto still glued on his chair.

“Jun-chan? you’re not going?” Aiba just stood up.  
“ah, I'm waiting for you of course..” Matsumoto now followed the older man.  
“haha, no need to wait for me, what’s wrong today? you seem a little bit different than usual..” Aiba is now the one worried.  
“hey, don’t do that kind of face, Masaki, I’m okay, I'm the one worried here. it’s not usual to see you so tired in the morning, you know?” Matsumoto put a soft face  
“oh, don’t you worry..” Aiba put his hand on Matsumoto’s shoulder to calm the latter, ”I’m just a little tired because I was remembering the choreography last night.”  
“eh? do you still have difficulties to remember it? why didn’t you tell me? I could help----” Aiba cut his words  
“Jun-chan, ” their steps stopped, Aiba now put his hand on Matsumoto’s head, slightly brush the hair, “I’m a grown up, i can take care of myself, okay?? daijyoubu dayo, shinpai shinai de~” again, he gave that oh-so-beautiful smile towards Matsumoto. The younger is more reassured, but he knew he has to keep an eye for Aiba.

[Hold my handsã(Answer)ãYeah, me wo tojita.... Fushigi Yu---]  
“wait, stopped the music please!” Their choreographer has shouted for about fifth time now.  
“Aiba-san, what is wrong with you today?” He scolded Aiba more this time.  
“you made the same mistake for the third time now..” a heavy sigh, “let’s just take a break for ten..”

still sweating a lot, Arashi members took a break on stage. Ninomiya brought mineral water for the others. each opened the bottle, yet Aiba still redoing the choreography earlier with small gestures beside Matsumoto who spoke up to him.  
“hey, take a break first, don’t think about the choreography yet, maybe you overthinking it, that’s why you made mistakes..”  
“ah.. maybe you’re right..” Aiba frowned a little, this made Matsumoto felt hurt, the man who always smile so bright in front of the people, the fans, even among them Arashi, now got sad. He needed to do something.  
“let’s just do this, we’re going to redo the choreography, just the two of us, two hours before the shoot. how does that sound?” Matsumoto suggested  
“eh? but you still got CM shooting tonight right? I don’t want to bother you, Jun-chan” Aiba refused politely.  
“Masaki!” His tone was a little higher, made the other three, who were laughing about something, looked at them, clearing his throat, Matsumoto made the other continued what they did earlier, and he turned again to Aiba, “don’t be like that please..” he sounded more soft, pleaded a little to the older, “I can’t stand to see you frown like that, and I won’t be seeing that for twice, okay? let me help you..”.  
Aiba admitted his lost, “okay then, I’ll be waiting here about 5.30PM, since my work is already over before that.”  
“thank you , Masaki..” Matsumoto smiled.  
“no, I’m the one who should thank you..” Aiba did his best to wink, but it just made Matsumoto burst into laughter.  
“okay.. let’s do it again!! Music!” their choreographer came, all the Arashi member took their positions.

Matsumoto arrived at Asahi building, immediately rushed to the fifth floor, where their live performance will be broadcasted.  
as he reached there, so much stuff going here and there preparing the stage for the recording soon, among them, he spotted a man he was looking for.  
“Masaki!!! I’m really sorry for the late..” He reached the man, still in have to breathe because of the earlier rush.  
“Jun-chan! it’s okay, you had a shooting before this, after all, I understand” again, that bright smile, Matsumoto loved it since they met as juniors years ago, he doesn't want that smile to disappear like before.  
“ah, thank you..” Matsumoto almost stumbled in his words, because of the sudden smile the older man gave, “let’s start, okay?” he pulls Aiba to stand up, they’re ready to practice the routine.

Matsumoto took out his iPhone, searching the song on his playlist, then he touched the screen, Endless Game intro played, they both started the routine.  
as expected, Aiba made that mistake again, so Matsumoto took more attention at him when the move came up, and helped him slowly so that Aiba could understand how the move goes.

as Johnny’s, it didn’t take long for them to re-practiced dances since they’ve been trained in their juniors time. so, for just about thirty minutes two men have to lay down panting endlessly but smiled because both have reached their own goals.  
Matsumoto is overly joyed to see that pure smile was put on Aiba’s face again, Aiba is happy he could do the routine perfectly.  
“ne, Jun-chan..” Aiba dragged his body closer to Matsumoto, as they’re now laying side by side, the man caught the other’s hand, “thank you so much for done this to me.. I’m very thankful you know.. to have such a great friend like you..” Aiba’s voice is so soft in Matsumoto’s ears, he almost felt butterflies in his stomach.  
“you’re welcome, Masaki, I’m happy I could help you..” Matsumoto answered as he grips tight Aiba’s hand.  
staring at each other, they smiled and let out a little laugh.  
“let’s go to our green room, I guess the others have arrived by now..” Matsumoto stood up, help to pull Aiba with the very hands that still connected to each other.

when it’s their time to perform, as the whole audience could see, Aiba did the whole choreography perfectly. Matsumoto during his and Aiba’s duet part also smiled happily to the camera along with Aiba.

“otsukaresamadeshita~~~” all the Music Station’s staffs along with the artists and MC sounds the greet, thankful for everyone’s work hard for today’s broadcast.

Arashi members then went to their green room, preparing to go home with their managers.

“so, I’ll go first ne, looks like I have to get up early for my dearest maguro” their leader, Ohno Satoshi walked up to the door, whistling happily.  
“ah! I and ninomii also got something to do, so we’ll leave early ne~” Sakurai Sho said circling his arm on Ninomiya’s shoulder. although the others can’t hear it, actually Ninomiya whispered “eh? what are we going to do, Sho-chan?” with a confused expression on his face, still he followed the older.

Matsumoto and Aiba could only answer with otsukare ssu! since the three left the room so quick.  
“Jun-chan, gomen ne, I also need to leave. Manabu shooting is early in the morning, so..” Aiba explained.  
“it’s okay, Masaki.” Matsumoto smiled to him, “work hard for tomorrow!!!” he posed a fist toward Aiba, thou the other found it so cute.  
“thank you so much for today, Jun-chan.. bye..” as saying that, Matsumoto was so not expecting what’s happening right now, Aiba moved forward to him, and kissed his forehead, then left smoothly.  
Aiba didn’t know Matsumoto’s getting so red because of that.


End file.
